Chronicles from the Family Hatake
by Erreki
Summary: a slight sequel for "To See What Can't Be Seen" these chapters range in length, rating and are not in order. This is all an insight to Kakashi and Sayuri's life and their childrens. Overall rated M for possible later chapters and overall language
1. Big Brother Tomio

Tomio Hatake had never truly heard his mother angry or in pain before. In all his three years he had seen her a little annoyed at times but never had he seen her this scary especially towards his father who looked scared but rather than run and hide, his father stayed close and held her hand. His little face scrunched up in confusion as they burst into the hospital. "You….you!" she growled out glaring at Kakashi who soothingly rubbed her back with his free hand.

"I know, I'm sorry…" he said in a soft calming tone.

"Like hell you are! 'It'll be fine' you said. 'Just like the last time' you said. 'Let's wait a little while' you said. Oh GOD!" Sayuri ranted before doubling over taking deep breaths. Tomio sat on Morio's back and looked at his parents in worry. Hesitantly the small boy lifted his hand on tugged lightly on his father's trousers. "Daddy…what's wrong with mummy?" he asked.

"Your little brother or sister are going to come soon that's all." His father told him with a smile.

"But why is she mad…did I do something wrong?" he asked. Sayuri's gaze snapped straight to her son in shock as a nurse came to settle her into a wheelchair. She reached over and pulled her son to stand next to her. Smiling she leaned over to kiss her son. "Sweetie, you haven't done anything wrong. Mummy is just sore and isn't angry with you, okay?" she stopped talking to grit her teeth together and take slow deep breaths before looking to Tomio again. "Now I need you to be a very good boy and wait with daddy until uncle Naruto and the others come and then you have to behave for them." Tomio nodded and hugged his mother, laying his head on her stomach. Kakashi flexed his numb hand when Sayuri released it as one the nurse began to take her to her room.

"Why is mummy mad at you then?" Tomio asked frowning at his father as he climbed onto Morio's back again.

"Because when mummies are in pain they are allowed to be mad at daddies." Kakashi said, kneeling down to ruffle his son's scarlet spikes.

"Oooh, so can daddies be mad at mummies if they are in pain?" the young boy asked, looking at the look of horror that suddenly appeared on his father's face.

"No son, you can never be mad at a girl even if you are in pain or not."

"You also can't tell them that they can't do things either." A voice chuckled from behind them.

"Like be a ninja if they are blind…" a second voice laughed.

"Yeah they hate stuff like that." Kakashi looked up to see Naruto, Sasuke and Genma smirking and grinning at the silver haired man. He lifted Tomio into his arms and hugged him before passing him to Naruto. The sound of a severely angry and pained yell echoed down the halls.

"You better get moving, although if the baby is anything like you it'll be late and take it's time." Genma chuckled as Kakashi turned on his heel and rushed down the halls to find Sayuri's room.

"Uncle Naruto!" Tomio beamed excitedly at the blonde male. "I want to buy a present for my little brother or sister." he said grinning before it fell into a devastating pout. "B-but I don't have lots of money…" he trailed off. The three men knew that pout, Sayuri could make anyone do anything because of that pout which had only gotten more powerful since she had gotten her sight back.

"Well why don't we all go and help you get a present." Genma suggested, placing one hand on each of Naruto and Sasuke's shoulders. If they all pitched in then it wouldn't be as expensive if just one of them bought the gift. Nodding they all headed to the lift to the gift shop. Morio sat patiently in the waiting room since he couldn't buy a gift and someone needed to stay just in case more visitors came. Just as the lift doors closed Sayuri's scream came from around the corner. "BASTARD! DON'T YOU 'SHH HONEY' ME KAKASHI HATAKE! NEVER AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME! NEVER A-FUCKING-GAIN!"

Naruto, Genma and Sasuke looked to Tomio who hadn't seemed to hear the outburst, probably because his senses weren't as sharp as his and the doors had already closed.

"Uncle Genma, what's a bastard?" Tomio asked, focussing his mismatched eyes on the senbon user who almost choked on the metal in his mouth.

"U-umm…it's a big person word. Your dad will tell you when you're older." he said, avoiding the question, hoping that the boy would forget about it or ask his parents about the word while he was far far away.

In the gift shop they looked around. Tomio frowned and shook his head at all of the things that the older men suggested as a gift for his baby sibling. Because they didn't know the gender it made things difficult. Tomio's eyes lit up when he spotted it. "That one!" he called out, pointing excitedly. The three followed the child's finger and tensed. There on the top shelf was a large stuffed white rabbit. The three exchanged looks. "Hey you guys, what are you all doing?" a female voice asked. Slowly they looked back to see Ino and Hinata each holding wrapped gifts. Before they could answer Tomio did it for them. "Uncles are gonna help me buy the bunny for the baby!" he grinned. The two women let out 'awww's. Naruto saw the loving look on Hinata's face and rushed over to grab the stuffed animal. "Shizune and Sakura are going to be so impressed with you all for doing this for Tomio…" Hinata smiled brightly at the two dark haired males who were struck with the same thought. If their significant others found out they did this, they'd definitely get bonus points just like Naruto was getting from Hinata. Tomio who was now in Sasuke's arms while Naruto paid for the rabbit looked to the two remaining men.

"What you are two getting for the baby?" he asked.

"We're helping you get a gift for the baby already though…" Sasuke frowned.

"That doesn't count. The bunny is my present. Daddy says it's wrong to steal." the young child said with a frown.

"Yeah, what are you guys going to get?" Naruto asked with a wide fox-like grin.

"Shut up, you'll have to get one too." Genma hissed.

"Ah but Hinata and I already have our gift for the next Hatake baby." the blonde grinned, lifting Tomio out of a dumbstruck Sasuke's arms while two clones carried the large rabbit.

"We'll see you guys upstairs." the kyuubi container called back happily while Sasuke and Genma were left glaring at him.

Sayuri's yells were the first things to greet them as the two returned with their own gifts in their hands. Tomio sat happily on Ino's lap while Naruto entertained the boy with some sort of play. Sasuke noticed that Naruto's hair had been styled like his. Slowly he glanced back and make a noise. "Tch…moron." he said in a monotone, mocking the Uchiha almost perfectly. Tomio burst out into happy giggles.

"Do Uncle Lee!" the child requested, bouncing up and down happily. Naruto grinned and began to mess with his hair until it was as round as the taijutsu master's only the spikes faced down. Immediately the blonde boy made a Lee pose, one hand fisted in front of his face and belted out "YOSH! LET US GO AND TRAIN WITH EXTREME YOUTH!" He called out, his yell drowning out Sayuri's. Genma and Sasuke grinned while Ino and Hinata giggled. Tomio was now crying with laughter, finding his 'uncle's' impressions to be downright hilarious. Naruto managed to keep the young Hatake entertained for hours until he soon became restless and worried about his mother. Deciding to distract him, the blonde placed Hinata and Tomio into a free wheelchair and began to run them around the entire hospital in one long circuit. Thanks to the size of the hospital they were gone for two hours before they got back to the waiting room where Ino and Morio were dozing and Genma and Sasuke looked frightened by the yells coming out of Sayuri from her room. "AGAIN!" Tomio called out. Naruto chuckled and was about to take off again when a loud, long scream of pain broke out soon followed by the sound of a baby crying.

"No time little man, looks like your little brother or sister is here." Naruto grinned, making a clone lift the large rabbit. Hinata stood and carried Tomio to the room his parents were in. Genma and Sasuke woke up Morio and Ino before walking into the room.

"Where's the baby?" Tomio asked as Hinata set the young boy on the bottom of the bed.

"Getting cleaned up." Kakashi smiled as any proud father would and nursing a bruised and extremely sore hand. Sayuri opened her eyes and smiled tiredly at her son before motioning for him to come up. Tomio crawled up and smiled as Sayuri lazily draped her arms around the boy.

"I got the baby a present." he told his parents with a happy smile. "I picked it out all by myself too!" he added proudly. Kakashi chuckled.

"What did you get?" he asked not looking away from his exhausted but always beautiful wife.

"The big bunny." At the mention of the word 'big', the two looked up to see a grinning Naruto clone holding the fluffy animal.

"What a wonderful thoughtful boy I have." Sayuri praised giving Tomio a squeeze. Tomio felt something hit his face and looked up to see his mother crying.

"Mummy, why are you sad?"

"I'm just very happy." she smiled. Kakashi bent down to kiss his wife's cheek as her long scarlet hair fell over Tomio's head and blended with his scarlet spikes.

"I think someone wants to meet their big brother." Tsunade beamed, coming into the room with a bundle of light pink in her arms and a small tuft of silver hair poking out from the folds. Tomio looked up with wide eyes as Tsunade carefully placed the baby into his arms. Sayuri moved her son's arms to show him how to hold his little sister properly.

"What's her name?" Tomio asked looking at his sleeping sibling.

"Mizuki." Kakashi grinned. Hinata and Ino moved to the spare side of the bed to get a closer look at her. Sasuke looked away from the Hatake's to see Sakura walk into the room. His dark eyes widened.

"You can't be serious." the Uchiha smirked. Naruto and the other's looked up to see the pink haired kunoichi holding another bundle of pink in her arms. Genma looked to Kakashi and Sayuri.

"Well weren't we busy?" he chuckled. Sakura smiled down at the baby and Sasuke couldn't help but picture how she would look with a baby in her arms, preferably his. Kakashi lightly tapped his son on the shoulder and pointed to Sakura.

"And that is your other little sister Haru."

"I get two sisters?" Tomio gasped with wide eyes before grinning with huge determination. "I'm gonna be the best big brother ever." Sayuri and Kakashi smiled at their son and then each other. As Sayuri settled back against the bed and let her eyes fall closed, Kakashi couldn't help but smile wider. He was a truly lucky man.


	2. What If?

The world is full of 'what if's. What if I had done this? What if I had done that? We all have to live with the consequences of our actions, as a ninja Kakashi knew this. Over the years he did wonder about how his life would have been if his best friends and teacher hadn't died when they did but they were usually fleeting thoughts. Never had Kakashi strongly wondered what his life would have been like if…if he was with her. What would have happened if his closest friend had been his usual self and been with five other women? What would have happened if they tracked Kosuke down and caught him? Since they had brought Sayuri to the leaf village, there had been no sign of him. With him still out there and Sayuri's lack of sight, Tsunade didn't allow her to take part in the chunin exams. They had been unable to track down Jiraiya in time to learn about Sayuri's past experience as a ninja. The Toad sage had been in the distant lands doing research and gathering information on the Akatsuki. By the time he had gotten to the Lead, Sayuri no longer had any desire to apply for the ninja way of life because of her love of working in the florist and her unexpected pregnancy of Genma's child. By the time the Toad sage came to the village more pressing events came first and in Tsunade's old age had forgotten why she had called Jiraiya to her office in the first place. In turn, Jiraiya never saw Sayuri. This was the way things were, but still Kakashi couldn't help but wonder 'what if?' The ruby red hair glinted in the sunlight as she passed and his obsidian eye followed her from over the top of his Icha-Icha. What would it be like if he had gotten to kiss her, even if it was just once? What would have happened if he had gotten to spend the night with her? To hold her? To be with her in the place of the senbon user? His gaze fell to the small three year old girl with wavy brown hair and dazzling ice blue eyes as she held her mother's hand. What if that child had been his? "Uncle Kashi!" the bright happy voice made him snap out of his thoughts and see Tomiko Shiranui running up to him, grinning just like her father. The silver haired man gave the child a happy eye crease as she ran under the shade of the tree that he was sitting under. "You day-dreamin'?" she asked curiously as she climbed onto his lap and looked up at him happily. Kakashi glanced up to see Sayuri approach and sit down onto the grass near them, staring unseeingly ahead of her and with a polite smile on her lips.

"Yeah, I was actually. It's good to daydream from time to time." he said when he saw the expectant look on little Tomiko's face. The child giggled and looked curiously at the book open in his hand, the girl couldn't read so there was no harm in letting her look at the print on the pages. Kakashi's visible eye looked the woman over. She was beautiful and he could see why Genma chose to behave and settle down with her. He swallowed hard and looked down slightly at the round curve of her stomach beneath the light purple fabric of her dress. "How much longer until the next one comes?" he asked. What if that could have been his child too? What if Sayuri was his wife? What if he had been lucky enough to have one chance with her? What if he got to wake up to that beautiful face and heartbreaking smile everyday? "Should be another four months or so. Tsunade told us that it's going to be a boy." she said happily. "Congratulations…" Kakashi said genuinely but with a small strain to his voice. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he looked down at the three year old resting against his chest and silently feeling the metal zip of his open vest. What if this was his family? What if he had been lucky enough to have this family? What if he hadn't been a big fool and realized that he loved this woman from the very beginning? Why hadn't it happened the way he wanted?…Why hadn't things have happened differently? It was all too late now and all Kakashi could do was imagine a world were his 'what if's were real. All he had in this unfortunate reality were the 'what if's…


End file.
